


Be My Eyes

by Solution



Series: Be My Eyes [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Swearing, broken glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solution/pseuds/Solution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray’s headache leads to him accidentally destroying an iconic part of his wardrobe, but it’s not all that bad…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> (Also posted on my tumblr: http://solutionwrites.tumblr.com )

Sighing, I minimized the editing program and take off my glasses, placing them lightly on the table. I slide my headphones from my ears to around my neck and gently rub my temples. It was only about 10:00 AM, so I tried to fight the feeling washing over me, but to no avail.

“You ok Ray?” Michael asks, glancing over at me with a concerned look.

“Yeah, I’m fine Michael… I just have a headache…” I say, groaning a bit. I get up and add, “I’m going to go get some Motrin.”

After slamming my glasses back onto my face, I quickly make my way down the hallway, my head lowered, until I reach the medicine cabinet.

“Fuck…” I mumbled, realizing I forgot to bring my water bottle.

 _Whatever_... I think to myself as I shove two pills into my mouth and swallow them dry. I cough a bit, but otherwise, I’m fine; I just hope it’ll take effect quickly.

I shuffle my way back to the office and sit myself gently down in my seat, groaning a bit as I open the videos I was meant to edit once more. I just sat there for a while, trying to make sense of what was in front of me, but my brain was having none of it.

The others must have noticed because I soon felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a little and turned to face Geoff. He rubbed my arm comfortingly as he spoke, “Hey Ray, you can try to take a nap on the couch if you want… It may help.”

Nodding lightly and gracious for Geoff’s low tone, I make my way over to it before flopping down dramatically, whining a bit. I pulled off my glasses, dropping them on the floor, and tried to get as comfortable as I could. I quickly felt the tug of sleep and willingly followed it into the darkness as fast as I could.

I awoke with a start a couple hours later when I heard some people talking loudly.

“Come on Gavin, quiet the fuck down! You’ll wake Ray up!” Michael whisper-yells.

“But that’s the point Michael!” Gavin counters, still talking in a much louder voice then necessary. “I want him to come to lunch with us!”

“Fuck you Gavin…” I moan, sitting up a bit and rubbing my forehead.

“Nice job fuckface…” Michael says to Gavin, glaring menacingly at him, not really phasing him at all. He looks over to me and asks in a much softer tone, “How you doing?”

“Better actually…” I said, swinging my legs over the side of the couch, rubbing my eyes. I started to get up and continued, “It’s not as b-“

I was cut off by a loud crunching noise under my foot.

“Goddammit.” I say in defeat, looking up from my foot to the two shocked lads in front of me. “I just fucking stepped on my glasses didn’t I?...”

When no one answered, I slowly picked up my foot, revealing the completely squashed frames. I quickly kneeled down and gathered the three pieces it had broken into and studied them, trying to see if they could possibly be fixed. It was obvious that they couldn’t.

“Fucking shit…” I mumbled, standing and throwing the pieces back to the ground.

“Sorry Ray…” Michael apologized, coming towards me and rubbing my back a bit. “We probably should have moved those.”

“Nah… It’s fine. It’s my fault.” I replied quickly. “Could you guys take me home to get my other pair?”

“Yeah, sure.” Gavin piped in, grabbing my hand and leading us outside.

“I’m not sure if I trust you to not run me into a wall or something Gavin…” I said warily as we stumbled down the hall with my free hand out in front of me.

“Nah, I won’t. Don’t worry love.” Gavin assured, but I sighed anyways.

_He’s totally going to make me trip over something…_

We fumbled through the halls a while, them walking at a slower pace as to not leave me behind until we finally reached the break room; the doors out were right ahead.

“Hey guys, what’re you doing?” Geoff asks, coming up to us and eying us suspiciously. “Is Ray ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I reply. “I stepped on my fucking glasses so I need to go back home to get my other pair.”

“Oh shit, ok.” Geoff said, walking away and waving to us.

“Ok, we’re almost there.” Michael said, walking ahead of us to open the door for me.

With Gavin still at my side, I follow his lead out the door. However, as I try to step outside, I forget about the lip that came up from the doorframe. My foot gets caught and I immediately fall forward. I tear my hand away from Gavin, close my eyes, and hold my arms out in front of me to brace my fall; however, they never make contact with the concrete ground.

I open my eyes slowly, noticing the arms holding up all of my weight around my waist. As I’m righted back into a standing position, I turn around and smile at my savior: Michael.

“Thanks Michael!” I say, cupping his face quickly and giving him a sloppy smooch.

“Ugh… Gross. I help you and this is what I get in return?” Michael asks, playfully pushing me away from him and wiping his face with his hoodie sleeve.

I turn to Gavin and flick his forehead, eliciting a small squawk. “Thanks for telling me that was there you asshole.” I knew it was my fault, but I still like giving him a hard time.

He doesn’t respond, but just starts pouting instead.

We end up finally making it to Michael’s car and we make our way home.

Once we finally arrive, my headache is back in full force; the lack of glasses probably wasn’t helping…

As we jerk to a stop, I groan at the sudden movement.

“Fuck guys… The headache is back.” I whine, rubbing my temples.

“You’re so fucking high-maintenance Ray, jesus…” Michael huffs, getting out of the car and opening my door for me.

He lets me lean on him as I get out and leads me all the way to our shared bedroom. As soon as we get there, he throws me onto the bed and says, “You’ve really got to get some rest man, I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with you.”

I definitely wasn’t going to complain.

As they make to leave the room, I turn towards them and whine, making grabby hands towards them in the process. “Stay here. Come on, we all need rest.” I beg.

They glance at each other before jumping in bed with me, one on each side.

“Fine Ray, but we have to get back to work in 30 minutes…” Gavin whispers.

I throw both my arms around the duo and let the warmth of their bodies encase me.

Michael places a kiss on my cheek and I whisper, “I love you guys so much…”

They both reply in unison, “And we love you too…”

_I guess the glasses can wait…_


End file.
